


Something This Wrong

by Kinglivv



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, lets see how this goes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinglivv/pseuds/Kinglivv
Summary: When Yaz makes the mistake of kissing her physics teacher, she can't quite find it within herself to show her face at school again, even if no one else knows it happened. However, what she doesn't bargain on is having that same teacher show up on her doorstep two weeks later...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Something This Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a 13 x reader fic which I wrote and posted months ago, but I've always wanted to try my hand at some 13 x Yaz stuff and so I've rewritten it as such. I absolutely adore all of the student-teacher Thasmin on here, so I hope you enjoy :) I'm mostly based on tumblr where I write all of my reader-inserts, so come say hi: https://kinglivv.tumblr.com/

The last thing Yaz had expected to see on a Wednesday night was her physics teacher standing at her door in the pouring rain.

As soon as she opens it, her mouth falls open and her heart rate just about doubles.

“No.” She states firmly, moving to slam the door in the Doctor's face, but the woman jams it with her foot just in time.

“Yaz,” The Doctor says, sounding exasperated. “You’ve been off for two weeks. The school’s worried about you.”

“Like fuck they are.”

Yaz can almost hear her wince at her language. _Good,_ she thinks.

“They sent me to check up on you.”

“Why did they have to send _you?”_

“Because I’m your head of year as well as your physics teacher, remember?”

Yaz pulls the door open a crack more so she can peek out to regard her.

“Are you sure that’s _only_ reason you’re here?” It’s a low blow, and the Doctor glares at her.

“Yasmin,” She takes a breath, seemingly trying to calm herself. “I know this isn’t ideal but it’s tipping it down. I need to talk to your family. Can I just come in?”

Yaz stares at her, weighing up the pros and cons of letting her in. On the one hand, she was angry at her and embarrassed. On the other hand, here was her beautiful physics teacher, standing in the pouring rain and asking Yaz to let her into her flat like something out of a romance movie.

Holding her tongue, Yaz turns on her heels and leaves the door open behind her. It’s the closest thing the Doctor’s getting to an invitation, and she takes it, stepping in after her.

“I’m home alone,” Yaz informs her as she makes her way to the sitting room. “Mum and Dad are out with friends and Sonya's at her mates.”

“Right.” The Doctor answers warily, following Yaz. She sheds her coat, dumping it on the arm of the sofa and sits down stiffly on the opposite end to Yaz.

“So,” She says awkwardly, looking almost vulnerable without her massive coat. “Why haven’t you been in school then?”

“Why do you _think?”_ Yaz practically spits out, glaring at her. She wasn't even sure if she was _actually_ angry at the Doctor. She was embarrassed and confused, and she was trying desperately to resent the Doctor for what had happened. Feelings are always much less messy when there's someone else to blame.

The Doctor rubs her hands over her face, leaning her elbows on her lap.

“We’ve got more to discuss than just a few absences, haven’t we?” She admits.

“It would seem so,” Yaz replies dryly.

It had happened two weeks ago, like she said. Monday was the day the Doctor tutored her after school - she was falling behind in physics and so her teacher had eagerly offered to help her out if she stayed after class. It had become Yaz's favourite day of the week, just the two of them working together. She was terrible at physics, but she was content to sit and listen to the Doctor ramble on if it meant she got to gaze at her and have her full attention.

As it turned out, the Doctor felt exactly the same way.

Yaz had sensed it coming, but she hadn’t been sure if it was just her over-excited teenage brain making it up. She'd more than once caught the Doctor's eyes drift down to her lips, and she seemed keen on unnecessary little touches and compliments which she didn’t seem to share with other students.

But the last time Yaz had seen her, it had all came crashing down.

She’d had a terrible Monday. Sonya had been winding her up all morning, her Mum was working another late night and she’d manage to fall out with Bill and Ryan. She’d thought her tutoring session with the Doctor would help cheer her up, but then she’d gotten frustrated over something to do with Newton’s Laws that she just _couldn’t_ understand - it was so tiny but it had pushed her over the edge and like a baby, she'd began to cry.

The Doctor's soft, gentle hands had cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away, and Yaz had stared into her eyes, thought _‘Today’s already terrible, so fuck it’,_ leaned in and pressed her lips to The Doctor's.

It was messy and inexperienced, and the Doctor initially just stood stunned and frozen against her. But then she’d practically melted into it and Yaz's heart had leaped. In seconds, her hand was in the Doctor's hair, and she was almost falling out of her seat as she kissed Yaz harder. A hand had been pushed under her white blouse, coming teasingly close to Yaz's breast.

And then a door had slammed somewhere along the corridor, and the Doctor had jumped away in fright, flushed down her neck and hazel eyes wide. She’d cursed, roughly ordered her out of her classroom, and subsequently Yaz had decided in her utter horror to avoid school for the foreseeable future.

You just couldn’t face her after that, and yet now here she was

“Yaz,” The Doctor sighs. “That should never had happened.”

“You _let_ it happen.” She retorts.

“No I didn’t!”

“You kissed me back.” She points out accusingly and the Doctor goes bright red.

“That’s not the point,” She mutters, and Yaz raises an eyebrow, because that most certainly _was_ the point. An uncomfortable silence falls and when the Doctor speaks again, she sounds uncharacteristically nervous. “Have you... told anyone about it?”

“Of course not,” Yaz frowns. “Why would I do that?”

“I dunno. To brag?”

“You’re nothing to brag about.” She didn’t mean for it to sound like an insult, but it does and she cringes.

The Doctor snorts, but there's a sad undertone Yaz can't quite decipher. “Cheers.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Yaz in a soft, apologetic tone. She's meant to be angry at the Doctor, yet she finds herself shifting slightly closer. “I meant that... I don’t want to risk whatever we have.”

The Doctor looks at Yaz with wide eyes, and suddenly she doesn’t look like her physics teacher anymore. She just looks scared and young and ever so small.

“We can’t ' _have_ ’ anything Yasmin.” She whispers.

“Why not?” Yaz asks, slightly taken aback by her boldness as she realises _just_ how desperately she wants this. “I’m 17. It’s legal.”

“I’m your teacher!” She splutters. “I have a duty of care! Of responsibility! I can’t take advantage of you. You’re a teenage girl.”

“A teenage girl which you kissed.”

That was a cruel and unnecessary statement, and Yaz expects a telling off - she _deserves_ a telling off - but instead The Doctor’s just staring at her, mouth parted slightly. A drop of water rolls down her cheek, and at first Yaz thinks it’s just some rain left over but then she realises that it’s a tear, and her teacher’s crying.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Yaz says quickly, mentally cursing herself, and she feels that all too familiar urge to reach out to her. She gives in, taking the Doctor's hand and she lets her.

“I’m fucked, Yaz,” She breathes out. “I’m so, _so_ fucked. I could lose my job, I could go to jail!”

“That’s not going to happen.” Yaz tells her firmly grabbing her other hand so she’s forced to face her. “Because nobody is ever going to find out.”

“That still doesn’t make it right.” She insists.

“It was only a kiss.”

“I know, but I… but I want it to be more,” She admits, dropping to a whisper. “And that’s wrong and inappropriate and I _can’t_ want that. I can’t, Yaz.”

Ten minutes ago, if Yaz had heard those words leave the Doctor's lips, she'd feel giddy with excitement and lust. But instead, she just feels the immense weight of them as she realises the implications and consequences of what these feelings may have. She can see the ongoing battle in the Doctor's eyes as she stares at her longingly.

With no idea as to what else to say, Yaz reaches up to cup her cheek, exactly as the Doctor had done to her in that science classroom, and pulls her in. The kiss is slow and reassuring, nothing like their desperate and frantic first one. She's anxious - Yaz can feel her whole heart in her throat, and she hopes the Doctor can’t sense the sweat in her palms. She'd kissed a boy at a party once, and of course she'd kissed the Doctor briefly, but she'd never done it like this before. Not with a girl, and _especially_ not with her teacher.

She pulls away after what feels like age but is in reality a second, allowing the Doctor time a second process the action.

“Should something this wrong feel that good?” Yaz ask with a soft smile, their knees knocking together. The Doctor stares back, a small resigned smile on her face, pupils big and breath warm.

“Yaz Khan,” She murmers. “You are going to be the death of me.”

She leans back in and this time the kiss has purpose and want, and Yaz happily allows herself to be pressed down against the sofa, head resting against the cushions. The Doctor clambers on top of her as she lies there, too dazed to do anything other than move her lips against hers, and yes, this is _definitely_ the type of reunion Yaz had wanted. The Doctor's tongue licks over her lips, and then pushes into her mouth and _oh_ , that feels like crossing a line. Yaz shouldn’t have her teacher’s tongue half way down her throat, but it sends a spark through her as she vaguely thinks, _oh my god, I'm making out with my physics teacher in my mum and dad's flat_. She eagerly grab at her hips and the Doctor breaks the kiss when Yaz's fingers begin to push under her top.

“You want this?” She asks breathlessly, catching Yaz's hand. “Are you sure you want this?”

“More than anything,” Yaz tells her honestly, and the Doctor's face lights up the same way it does when she’s talking about special relativity or unbalanced forces and Yaz smiles back, “just maybe not on my mum’s couch,” pushing her off, Yaz stands up, grabbing her hands. “Come on.”

She tugs her down the hallway, passing the kitchen and Sonya's room and her parent's room until they reach her own. The Doctor glances around it as she steps inside, and Yaz can see the guilt well in her eyes again when she sees that it’s just a normal teenager’s bedroom, filled with posters and clothes and school textbooks.

“No, come on,” Yaz practically begs. She almost had her - Yaz didn’t want her spiralling back into morals and ethics again. In an attempt to distract her, she ducks down and begin to press hot, open mouthed kisses to her neck, making her gasp. She reaches the spot right over her pulse and sucks, and the Doctor practically loses it, turning to putty in her hands and shuddering against her, nails clawing at Yaz's back.

“ _Yaz_ ,” She whines her name over and over, getting higher pitched each time, and it’s the most beautiful way Yaz has _ever_ heard it said. She leads her over to her bed, and the Doctor sits down on the pink duvet covers before pulling Yaz down into her lap.

“Have you done this before?” She asks, tugging Yaz's t-shirt off, staring at her bra like she’s just discovered a new planet.

“Never gone this far.” Yaz stutters slightly when she feels her unclip her bra, leaving her suddenly exposed. The combination of Yaz's words and her body’s reaction makes the Doctor freeze.

“Sorry,” She says quickly. “Too far? Of course you’ve never done this… We don’t have to, we shouldn’t really be doing this anyways, so it’s fine if-”

Yaz shuts her up by bringing one of the Doctor's hands to her breast, and then shifting off of her lap, tugging her down after her so the Doctor's on top of her again. Yaz's never going to get tired of the sight of the Doctor like this, leaning over her with golden hair falling around her face, lips parted and slightly swollen. She has to pinch herself as a reminder that this is her _physics teacher_ she's got here, someone she's fantasized about for so long.

She's beginning to lose all sense of reality when slender fingers begin to undo her jeans, an intense heat building in her stomach. Was this what sex was _always_ like?

“Oh, and Yaz?” The Doctor says lightly, breaking her out of her reverie, fingers resting just above the crotch of her pants and rubbing slow circles there. Yaz wants to scream at her to please keep going, but instead she just hums an inquisitive noise.

“I should warn you. This doesn’t mean I’m going be giving you better grades.”

Yaz laughs out loud, and it quickly turns to a needy moan as her fingers finally plunge inside.


End file.
